


Nothing is going to change on the ground

by SpaceWahker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Becho Breakup, Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWahker/pseuds/SpaceWahker
Summary: Bellamy can't help but care about Clarke. Echo feels he shouldn't, but she's a spy and she knows when something is being left unsaid.Or the one in which Bellamy reminds Echo she's only alive because of a certain stubborn blonde, they find Clarke's drawings, the truth comes out, and there's a lot of trouble in paradise.aka the Becho breakup I'm waiting for but will never get





	Nothing is going to change on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually really like the badass Panda but this is a bellarke fic so here's my version of how a becho breakup can go down in one episode.  
> (I just need them to split before cryo or they'll be together for 100+ years and I don't think my heart can handle that.)  
> Jason, you made me do this.

The mechanical hum of the rover's wheels and Gaia's ragged breathing filled the silence that rested in the space between those inside. Madi sat in the driver's seat, eyes fixed on the road, Echo silent beside her in shotgun. In the back, the tension between Octavia, Bellamy and Indra was palpable, as they all reeled from what had happened mere moments before. Bellamy sat staring down at his hands, replaying the image of Octavia on her knees in the spotlight of the enemy, read to give up - to die - because of what he had said. Even Murphy and Emori stayed quiet, their previous jubilance all but lost, drowned out amongst the unspoken words that echoed around the small space. They sat in silence until the rover drew to a sharp halt at Wonkru's camp.

Indra was the first to move, opening the doors hurriedly and pulling her daughter into her arms. Murphy and Emori offered to help, Octavia jumping out without a word, and soon only Madi, Echo and Bellamy remained inside the vehicle.

Bellamy looked up and locked eyes with Madi through the rear-view mirror. Tentatively, he gulped, indecisive as to what to say. But the young girl seemed to know what he wanted, "She's okay. She stayed behind."

Bellamy nodded shortly. He didn't know what he had expected. Clarke hated him - would never forgive him. Why would she have come to save _him_?

But Madi seemed to read his thought again and shook her head, "She stayed to stop McCreary from bombing Wonkru. She needed to save Raven or he would have tortured her."

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair nervously. _Clarke. McCreary. Alone. Bombs. Raven. Torture. Clarke. Torture. Torture. Torture._ McCreary was unhinged and if Clarke was alone in stopping him... "What if she... what if..." he trailed off but they knew what he was thinking. Echo stiffened.

But before Madi could answer, Echo spoke up, "Bellamy, she left you to die." Her tone was firm, as if she didn't understand why he couldn't see what she saw, but it was tinged with something else, something he couldn't pinpoint.

He gave a half smile at the floor, shrugging half-heartedly as he spoke, "Well, it _was_ her turn."

"That was six years ago. You can't still blame yourself," Echo tried to reason, but she didn't understand. She'd never understood why he had drowned himself in guilt, in self-loathing, for years on end up on the Ark. Why he had refused to hear or speak her name and broke down every time she was mentioned. She'd never understood that he blamed himself for leaving, that he couldn't sleep at night because he kept thinking that if he had given her another second she might be there with them, and she never would. "If she dies, that's on her."

Madi clenched her fists at that, but Bellamy spoke before she could do anything stupid.

"How can you say that? We're alive because of Clarke," he shot back. "Because she gave her life to save ours. You owe your life to her, Echo."

Echo blanched at his words, but before he could comprehend or take back what he had said, Brell and the remaining Wonkru had reached the rover. "Heda," Brell said breathlessly, before she and the other flame cultists fell to one knee at Madi's door. Bellamy turned back to look at Echo, but he found only the rover door swinging in her wake as she stalked off in the opposite direction.

-

Bellamy and Echo didn't speak for a long while. He thought she may be avoiding him and decided to veer clear of her wrath. But when it came time to attack, Echo joined him by Madi's side as they lay in the snow, eyes on the pillboxes at one of the entrance to Eden. She didn't speak to him, only offering Madi advice on the best plan of attack.

Before they struck, Bellamy risked a look to his right to find Echo staring straight back at him. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had nothing to say. He didn't want to take back what he had said. Her eyes were sharp, surveying his every move with a single glance. He hated it, but still he thought to say something encouraging. 'Be careful' or 'good luck', even 'don't die'. But hecouldn't bring himself to try. He knew something had changed between them. He'd known it since they'd reunited in that rover because when he'd saw Echo in the seat beside Madi, his heart had dropped and in that moment he'd suddenly realised he'd been hoping for someone else; that he'd been so consumed in thought of a certain stubborn blonde, he'd forgotten the one he was supposed to be fighting for. He had forgotten Echo. He hadn't even been able to manage a smile because that would have been a lie, and Echo always knew when someone was lying. But she also knew when someone wasn't telling the whole truth.

Echo waited for him to look away before following suit. Then Madi commanded her people and they marched into battle - straight for her village.

-

It took a little less than 10 minutes before they had control of the village. McCreary's people had been caught off guard in their premature celebration after they had captured Shaw, and so Wonkru easily took control. Madi had ordered surrender over slaughter and the prisoners quickly gave in. Scanning the crammed village, gun in hand, Bellamy looked for a dash of blonde in the sea of people. Nothing.

"Where's Clarke?" He asked worriedly as he approached Madi.

"Where's McCreary?" Countered Echo, expression hard as she too scanned the crowd.

The duo started to kick in doors, six in total, before they came to the gas station. Cautiously, they entered, gun raised and bow drawn. They split to cover more ground, then abruptly, Echo stopped walking and bent to pick something off the floor. Bellamy turned around to see what had caught her attention. As he drew closer he too stopped short at what they were seeing. In her hand, Echo held a yellowing piece of paper, and on it was a charcoal drawing of herself. It was her, six years ago in Polis, dressed in Azgeda cloths, sword drawn, a frown on her sharp features.

"She..." Echo trailed off, but Bellamy was already looking around at the walls. Drawings pegged to string, taped to walls and left on tables littered the room. They were of the dropship, the delinquents, skaikru, Madi - all unmistakably Clarke's. He lowered his gun and reached out to touch one. It was of the space ship taking off for the ark. His fingers traced the dark lines and dry paper as if by following the curves and angles he'd somehow understand. Then he found his eyes were drawn to a work table in front of a large window. Approaching slowly he found three drawing taped to the wall above. Abby, Wells, and Bellamy. His eyes followed the line work. These pictures were more detailed, but they were also smudged in places as if someone had touched them too often. His, he noted, had water marks that dotted the page, but before he could look any closer, there was a crashing sound behind him.

He whipped around, running to the source of the sound to find Echo bent over a young man, sword pressed against his throat.

"Where are they?" She spat, digging her foot into what Bellamy realised was an arrow she had shot into his knee.

"Echo!" He yelled, running over, "What the hell?"

She ignored his comments, rolling her eyes as she only dug her heel in further. The man cried out in pain, tears welling in his eyes. "I said, where are they?"

"Echo." He repeated her name, this time with authority in his voice.

She looked up at him, "McCreary has Raven. If Shaw doesn't help, he'll kill her. If he does, he'll still kill her and then kill our friends." She pressed the tip of the sword further into the man's neck, his eyes widening as she drew blood, "Tell me where the ship is and we won't have a problem."

"This isn't how we do things, Echo," Bellamy said angrily, "Clarke will find him and-"

"Don't be naive. He's probably already killed her and now, he'll kill our friends."

The words stopped Bellamy short for a moment. Her matter-of-fact way of saying things suddenly filled him with anger.

"It's in the east wood. Three minutes out. You won't miss it. Please just let me-" The man cried out in desperation, but before he could finish his plea, Echo had flicked her sword and sliced his throat. His gargled words were lost as blood filled his mouth. She sheathed her sword and made to leave but Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"You didn't have to kill him. He wasn't going to do anything."

Echo shrugged off his hold, "They have Raven. Just because you care more about Clarke than our friends, doesn't mean I do too." She said Clarke's name with venom, glancing at the drawings as she did so. "She may have saved me, but if she gets in the way, I'll just have to deal with her."

She made to leave again but Bellamy's voice stopped her.

"I thought you'd changed."

Her hand on the doorknob stiffened.

"I was wrong, I see that now. You keep hurting others to protect your people, but you don't realise you're really just hurting them. Roan saw that, and now I do too. You never changed; only your people did." Echo was loyal to a fault, and this was her fault.

She turned slightly and he could see only half her face illuminated in the light from the windows, the other half was blanketed in shadow. For a moment, he didn't know what she was going to do, her expression unreadable. Then she spoke. "Maybe," she said quietly, but not without conviction Then she turned and left.

-

Echo informed Madi and soon Wonkru made their way to the clearing where they found the ship and a harried-looking Clarke standing at the entrance, worriedly talking into a radio to which she received no response. Seeing Madi, she ran to her child and when they met half way, she picked her off the ground and hugged her tightly. Bellamy was suddenly reminded of their reunion back in the desert after the sandstorm. It had been the first time he'd seen the two together; the first time he'd realised how much this girl meant to her. Then as Clarke hugged Madi, she opened her eyes and saw Bellamy.

For a moment, she stopped and the world seemed to stand still. He held his breath, not knowing what to expect. Then, without thinking about it, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as she always did.

"Thank god you're okay," she whispered into his shoulder, voice raw with relief. He took a moment before he embraced her too. The last he'd seen of her was when she had left Polis after his betrayal. He hadn't known where they stood, but that all seemed futile now. Nothing could get between them. Her familiar presence in the crook of his neck felt right. He realised he'd missed that feeling.

"You're alive," he said back, relief etched in his voice.

She laughed with a huff, "of course I am."

Smiling back - the first real smile in a long time - he opened his eyes and saw Echo staring at them from a distance, her look cautious and perceiving.

In the time he'd been with Echo, he'd never been able to read her face - he'd thought it a spy thing - and if he thought he could, he found it was usually just her letting him think he did. But right now, he could read her plain and simple. Two seperate emotions played on her features at once; regret and relief. Perhaps the latter was what she wanted him to see, but she seemed almost raw in her emotion, as if she were relieved to finally see the truth and not wonder it. The look that passed between them was one of understanding. Right now he was angry with her and she was resentful towards him, but he was part of her family and she was part of his. That was true and always would be, but their relationship had existed in a vacuum and now they were on the ground. They'd both known it for a long time but neither had been willing to admit it. Still, she looked away as he met her gaze.

Feeling guilt rise in his chest, he untangled himself from Clarke and they made their way into the foyer of the ship, quickly discussing where McCreary was and what he was planning to do. They were a long way from the end, but they were finally on the same side. As he glanced again at Echo, he found himself thinking only one thing; so much for _nothing is going to change on the ground_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for all your support on my previous first fic! It inspired me to keep writing so here we have another bellarke fic written in the dead of night.  
> Also. As I was writing this, the leaked pictures of BC in 5x13 came out and I literally cried. These two idiots have actually taken over my life to the point where I'm this emotionally unstable. I still don't know how to feel about them tho because I want to go in with no spoilers, so I think I'm going to have to somehow avoid the bellarke tag on tumblr and twitter. Sounds like hell.  
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading! Love you all! Thanks!


End file.
